Eine Vorliebe für vage Aussagen
by Alraune
Summary: SLASH/LEMON Ron, von den Ungerechtigkeiten des Lebens geplagt, will eigentlich nur seine Ruhe, gemütlich in einer kleinen Kneipe sitzen und bei ein paar Bier in Selbstmitleid baden. Sein geruhsamer Abend wird jedoch durch jemanden gestört.


Titel: Eine Vorliebe für vage Aussagen

Autorin: Alraune

Disclaimer: An dieser Story gehört mir nichts und ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit. Alle Personen und Orte aus dem HP-Universum gehören J. K. Rowling.

Warnung: Slash. Lemon. Und ein wenig Crack.

Beta: Ria °umknuddel°

Widmung: Für Mekare! Meine Liebe, ich wünsche dir alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag und hoffe, du hast einen tollen Tag, den diese Story noch zusätzlich verbessert!

Summary: Ron, von den Ungerechtigkeiten des Lebens geplagt, will eigentlich nur seine Ruhe, gemütlich in einer kleinen Kneipe sitzen und bei ein paar Bier in Selbstmitleid baden. Sein geruhsamer Abend wird jedoch durch jemanden gestört, dessen Anwesenheit allein ausreicht, um seine Nerven blank zu legen.

A/N: Mal wieder eine Dialogue-Fic (für die Ron sich meiner Meinung nach ganz hervorragend eignet), aber auch körperliche Betätigung kommt nicht zu kurz. Viel Vergnügen!

xXx

Bei der Kneipe, in die Ron sich regelmäßig in einem Anfall von Weltfluchtsehnsüchten verzog, handelte es sich um eine kleine, ein wenig schäbige Muggelbar, bei der man sich absolut sicher sein konnte, dass sich kein Zauberer dorthin verirren würde. Sie lag nämlich so tief in Muggellondon, wie sich kein normaler Zauberer hineinwagen würde, und war so unauffällig, dass man vierzig Jahre seines Lebens jeden Morgen und jeden Abend an ihr vorbeilaufen konnte, ohne ihre Existenz zu bemerken.

So war es Frank ergangen, der inzwischen Stammgast und ein Bekannter Rons war, die Kneipe jedoch erst gefunden hatte, als er von einem Auto angefahren und durch die Tür der Bar hineingeschleudert worden war. Die Entdeckungsstories der anderen klangen genauso verrückt: Anthony war von einem herabfallenden Blumentopf aus einer der Wohnungen über der Kneipe getroffen worden; Zack war im Rausch gestolpert und durch die Tür gefallen; Cliff hatte sie entdeckt, als er auf der Flucht vor einem mordlustigen Psychopathen einfach blindlings irgendeine Tür eingerannt hatte und so weiter.

Ron amüsierte sich über die Geschichten und hin und wieder sprach er mit den anderen, aber meist saß er nur in einer Ecke, brauchte den ganzen Abend für drei Krug Bier und badete ein wenig in Selbstmitleid, dass sein Leben nicht mehr so lief, wie er sich einst utopisch erträumt hatte.

An diesem Abend war es wie immer, Ron saß auf seinem Stammplatz und beobachtete Aaron, den Barmann, wie er Getränke abfüllte, Gläser putzte und in den Pausen, wenn alle mit Alkoholischem versorgt waren, mit einem speckigen Lappen die Theke abwischte. Es war sehr gemütlich, der leichte Rauchgeruch, den auch das Rauchverbot der Muggel nicht hatte austreiben können (obwohl Ron bezweifelte, dass ein Kontrolleur die Bar überhaupt finden würde), das leise Murmeln der anderen und das kaum hörbare Gedudel aus dem Radio bildeten einen Teppich, auf dem man sich ausbreiten und häuslich einrichten konnte.

Zufrieden nippte Ron an seinem Bier. So gut war es ihm nicht mehr gegangen seit… nun, seit gestern Abend, um genau zu sein, und er genoss es, hier einfach zu sitzen und nichts zu tun.

Die Tür öffnete sich, ein Stoß kalter Luft wehte herein und Ron blickte auf, denn das Eintreten eines Gastes war immer sehr spannend. Oft schloss er Wetten mit sich selbst ab, die er beinahe immer gewann, wer als nächstes hereinkommen würde. Diesen Mann kannte er allerdings nicht, er hatte dem Raum sogleich den Rücken zugedreht und hängte seinen braunen Mantel auf.

Nach einigen Sekunden drehte er sich um, blies wärmend in seine Hände und blickte sich um. Rons Gesichtszüge entgleisten, als er ihn erkannte. Der Bierkrug rutschte aus seinen Fingern und kam mit einem dumpfen "Klonk" auf dem Tisch auf.

Bei Merlin und allem anderen, was den Zauberern heilig war!

Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

Ron konnte es nicht fassen. Malfoy. Was zur Hölle tat Malfoy hier? Was tat er hier? Ausgerechnet hier? Wo die Kneipe doch niemand fand, der nicht wusste, dass sie da war? Und wieso war er nicht in irgendeiner anderen, unauffindbaren Kneipe – wieso musste er dort sein, wo Ron war?

Malfoy hatte ihn anscheinend ebenfalls entdeckt, denn er steuerte auf ihn zu. Er hatte sich verändert… seine Haare hatten sich an den Schläfen ein klein wenig gelichtet, dafür hatte er sie wachsen lassen und trug sie nun in einem kleinen Pferdeschwanz, was ziemlich bescheuert aussah, seine Gesichtszüge waren schärfer und härter geworden, seine Kleidung, bestehend aus einem grauen Rollkragenpullover und einer schwarzen Stoffhose, war jedoch exquisit und saß perfekt, wirkte hier allerdings ziemlich fehl am Platz.

"Weasley", sagte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Malfoy", erwiderte Ron eloquent.

"Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dich hier zu treffen", sagte Malfoy und musterte Ron mit einem prüfenden Blick aus seinen grauen Augen.

"Ich auch nicht", setzte Ron den niveauvollen, verbalen Schlagabtausch fort.

"Macht es dir was aus, wenn ich mich zu dir setze?"

"Eine ganze Menge, ja."

"Wunderbar." Malfoy ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder und schlug die Beine übereinander, was wieder so gar nicht hierher passen wollte. Männer, die in diese Kneipe gingen, schlugen die Beine nicht übereinander.

"Was woll'n Se?", fragte Aaron von hinter der Theke. "'N Bier?"

"Ja, bitte", erwiderte Malfoy.

"Kommt."

"Also", sagte Malfoy nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens. "Was machst du hier?"

"Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an!", schnauzte Ron, der sich in seiner abendlichen Behaglichkeit ganz und gar gestört fühlte.

"Oh, ich würde dir im Austausch auch erzählen, was ich hier mache."

"Das interessiert mich nicht im Geringsten."

Aaron brachte das Bier und Malfoy nahm einen Schluck. "Hm. Schlecht. Als ich das letzte Mal hier war, war es besser."

"Du warst schon mal hier?", konnte Ron sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen.

"Siehst du, es interessiert dich ja doch", sagte Malfoy mit einem Grinsen. "Ja, ich war schon mal hier, aber das ist… das ist ewig her. Ich war schon seit Jahren nicht mehr hier… normalerweise setze ich keinen Fuß in diesen Stadtteil von London."

"Und wie bist du dann auf diese Kneipe gestoßen?", fragte Ron und hob mit einem Hauch von Interesse eine Augenbraue.

"Purer Zufall", antwortete Malfoy und senkte ein wenig die Stimme. "Es war noch während des Krieges… kurz nach Severus' und meiner Flucht. Er hat mir geraten, mich noch einmal richtig zu betrinken, solange ich noch die Gelegenheit dazu hatte… Ich bin nach Muggellondon rein, in eine Kneipe nach der anderen – ich erinnere mich nicht mehr wirklich – aber ich war schon ziemlich betrunken, als ich hier reingestolpert bin. Das ist aber die einzige Kneipe, die mir in Erinnerung geblieben ist."

"So", sagte Ron knapp. Das war eigentlich das Letzte, was er wollte: auch noch an seine Vergangenheit erinnert zu werden.

"Trotz des schlechten Biers", sagte Malfoy mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns. "Aber vielleicht war ich damals auch bloß zu betrunken, um den Geschmack beurteilen zu können."

"Wahrscheinlich", sagte Ron missmutig und wünschte sich, dass Malfoy verschwinden würde. Puff, und weg.

"Und wie bist du hierher gekommen?", fragte Malfoy neugierig.

"Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich war auch ziemlich betrunken… und ich hab nach einem Klo gesucht. Ich hab einfach mal jede Tür aufgemacht, die offen war… so hab ich die Kneipe hier entdeckt."

Malfoy lachte leise. "Was für eine… ruhmvolle Geschichte."

Ron schnaubte und wünschte, er hätte nichts gesagt. Nein, vielmehr wünschte er sich, gar nicht hier zu sein… wo auch immer er jetzt sein könnte – überall dort, wo Malfoy nicht war.

"Wieso hast du dich betrunken?", nervte Malfoy weiter.

"Weil in meinem Leben einiges schief gelaufen ist… das geht dich eigentlich nichts an."

"Und ich nehme mal an, dieses Schiefgelaufene hat dich dazu veranlasst, hier herumzusitzen, dich selbst zu bemitleiden und unschuldige Kneipenbesucher zu vergraulen?"

"Wenn ich es doch nur schaffen würde, dich zu vergraulen", murrte Ron. "Du bist echt eine Pest, Malfoy."

"Oh, danke, für Komplimente bin ich immer offen", sagte Malfoy mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns. "Aber lass mich raten, was dich hierher getrieben hat… eine Frau?"

"Geht dich nichts an."

"Granger?"

"Halt die Klappe."

"Hat sie dich mit ihrer besserwisserischen Art so genervt?"

"Malfoy, sei leise und hör auf, von Dingen zu sprechen, von denen du nichts verstehst!", fuhr Ron ihn an.

"Also hab ich Recht", sagte Malfoy selbstzufrieden und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen in seinem Stuhl zurück.

Ron rollte mit den Augen. "Ja, hast du, und jetzt halt den Rand, du neugieriges Tratschweib."

"Wie lange gehst du schon hierher?", wollte Malfoy etwas zusammenhanglos wissen.

"Keine Ahnung… drei Jahre oder so, vielleicht."

"Und all das bloß, weil Granger dich verlassen hat?", hakte Malfoy mit gerunzelter Stirn nach. "Deswegen gehst du seit drei Jahren jeden Abend hierher – nun, ich nehme zumindest mal an, dass du das tust – und hockst hier einsam rum und betrinkst dich? Wie erbärmlich."

"Und wie erbärmlich ist es, dass du nichts Besseres zu tun hast, als dich über das Privatleben deines alten Schulfeindes auszulassen?", konterte Ron.

"Oho, schlagfertig, Weasley."

"War das ein Kompliment?", fragte Ron mit gerunzelter Stirn.

"Vielleicht", sagte Malfoy und grinste. "Aber erzähl was über dich, Weasley. Ich will wissen, was du nach Hogwarts so gemacht hast."

"Na ja… erst mal hab ich 'ne Ausbildung zum Auror gemacht, arbeite jetzt in der Magischen Strafverfolgung im Ministerium und helfe hin und wieder meinem Bruder George im Laden", sagte Ron vage.

"Und sonst? Was ist mit der Familie?"

"Ich hab dir schon gesagt, das geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an! Was machst DU überhaupt hier?"

"Das wollte ich dir vorhin sagen, aber du wolltest es nicht hören", sagte Malfoy mit einem arroganten Zucken seines Mundwinkels.

Ron rollte mit den Augen. "Malfoy, du nervst einfach. Du hast dich nicht im Geringsten verändert seit unserer Schulzeit. Du bist immer noch die größte Nervensäge, die jemals ihren Fuß nach Großbritannien gesetzt hat!"

"Oh, danke für das Kompliment", erwiderte Malfoy belustigt. "Und wie ich sehe, bist du immer noch ganz genauso leicht reizbar wie früher. Und du machst es mir wirklich einfach, deine Schwachpunkte herauszufinden."

"Danke, das wollte ich hören", sagte Ron angesäuert. "Wieso verziehst du dich nicht einfach?"

"Weil ich Lust habe, dich noch ein wenig weiter zu nerven", antwortete Malfoy.

"Wahnsinn", brummte Ron. "Das verdirbt meine gesamte Abendplanung."

"Abendplanung?", hakte Malfoy mit ironischem Unterton nach. "Du meinst, du hast geplant, wie viele Stunden du hier herumsitzt und wie viele Bier du in dich rein süffelst? Wie überaus… interessant."

"Nicht nur das, zu meiner Abendplanung gehörte auch noch ein ganz anderer, wichtiger Faktor."

"Der da wäre?"

"Zu schweigen und nicht von ehemaligen Mitschülern genervt zu werden", erwiderte Ron und hoffte, dass Malfoy endlich gehen würde.

"Ich will nur ein bisschen reden", sagte Malfoy mit einem harmlosen Lächeln. "Ein bisschen mit alten Freunden plaudern und dann bin ich wieder weg."

"Wenn das so ist, könntest du bitte doppelt so schnell reden wie normal? Wäre sehr zuvorkommend."

Malfoy lachte leise. "Je weniger Widerstand du mir entgegensetzt, Weasley, desto eher bist du mich los."

"Na gut", seufzte Ron und gab innerlich ein klein wenig Stolz und Sturheit auf. Aber nur ein klein wenig. "Was hast du hier nach der Schule gemacht?"

"Zuerst war ich damit beschäftigt, den guten Ruf der Malfoys wiederherzustellen –"

"Indem du dich auf irgendwelchen Partys herumgetrieben, dich besoffen und tausend Affären hattest, wie man am nächsten Morgen in aller Ausführlichkeit im Tagespropheten lesen konnte?", fragte Ron mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Man hat sogar gehört, dass du dich auf diversen Muggelschwulenpartys herumgetrieben hast."

Malfoy grinste und zeigte seinen schneeweißen, spitzen Zähne. "Vielleicht."

"Nun, langweilig war es dir sicher nicht", sagte Ron trocken.

"Das war ja erst der Anfang", sagte Malfoy munter. "Nach vier Jahren hatte Astoria – Daphne Greengrass' Schwester, falls du dich an sie erinnerst – mich endlich soweit, dass wir geheiratet haben."

"Jaha, ich weiß", sagte Ron. "Der Zauberbäcker in der Winkelgasse hatte noch wochenlang altes Zeug von eurer Party im Sonderangebot. Die Eclairs waren wirklich lecker."

"Oh, danke", sagte Malfoy und lächelte ein wenig überrascht. "Aber es ist eine Schande, dass du nichts von der Hochzeitstorte probieren konntest, die war wirklich ein Prachtstück. Ich wette, so etwas hast du noch nie gegessen."

"Ehrlich gesagt, lege ich auch keinen gesteigerten Wert darauf, eine Torte zu essen, die aus mehr Zucker besteht als ein ganzes Zuckerrübenfeld, und aus deren Mitte, wenn man sie anschneidet, eine junge, nackte Frau – frei nach Muggelklischees – entsteigt, und denen, die es wollen, den Bart mit Sahne einschmiert. War übrigens sehr homophob, das Mädel, sie wollte nicht mal Dirka Camburgh, der lesbischen Klatschreporterin des Tagesreporterin, Sahne um den Mund schmieren."

"Ja, vielleicht war sie nicht ganz die Richtige", sinnierte Malfoy. "Falls ich jemals wieder heiraten sollte, werde ich daran denken, eine bisexuelle Tortendame zu bestellen."

"Und was ist mit den Schwulen?"

"Für die sorge ich", sagte Malfoy und grinste breit.

"Oh bitte", erwiderte Ron. "Ich habe von deiner Affäre mit Ernie MacMillan gelesen und ich war… nun, ich war schlicht entsetzt. Astoria ist wenigstens hübsch, aber Ernie ist nun wirklich der Gipfel an nichtexistentem Sexappeal."

"War ein ziemlicher Schock, nicht wahr?", fragte Malfoy amüsiert. "Aber irgendetwas musste ich tun, um wieder in die Schlagzeilen zu kommen."

"Na ja, das ist aber auch der einzige vernünftige Grund, etwas mit Ernie MacMillan anzufangen", entgegnete Ron und winkte in der Atempause Aaron, um erneut ein volles Bierglas zu bekommen. "Aber es ist eine hervorragende Idee… ich werde es mir merken. Und ich habe schon länger nichts mehr von dir in der Zeitung gelesen; ich nehme an, du planst wieder einen kleinen, aber effektiven Schock für die Zauberwelt? Vielleicht ein erneuter Ehekrach mit Astoria, in dem sie dir diesmal den linken Arm bricht? Hab die Bilder gesehen, dein blaues Auge war sehr hübsch."

"Oh, danke. Aber nein, Ehekräche sind ja langweilig und nicht mehr innovativ."

"Also lieber wieder eine Affäre? Und jetzt treibst du dich in Muggellondon rum, auf der Suche nach jemand Interessantem?"

"Ganz genau", erwiderte Malfoy. "Bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen?"

"Ja, wirklich. Selbst ich kann das und ich bin schon ein wenig betrunken. Aber hier bist du ganz eindeutig an der falschen Adresse. Hier gibt es nur Männer."

"Denen bin ich aber nicht ganz abgeneigt", sagte Malfoy lächelnd.

"Nun, aber hier hat es die falschen Männer für dich", bemerkte Ron. "Niemand Junges oder Knackiges oder dabei."

"Ich finde sicher jemand", erwiderte Malfoy und rief: "Noch zwei Whiskeys, bitte!"

"Oder hast du deinen Plan geändert?", wollte Ron mit gerunzelter Stirn wissen. "Versuchst du, mich betrunken genug zu machen, dass ich mich mit dir prügele?"

"Vielleicht", sagte Malfoy geheimnisvoll.

"Ich weiß aber nicht, ob ich auch so ein schönes, blaues Auge hinkriege. Meines wird bestimmt nur halb so hübsch", überlegte Ron und betrachtete nachdenklich seine Hand. "Meine Hände sind zu groß. Aber vielleicht könnte ich dir ein paar Zähne ausschlagen. Wäre dir das lieber?"

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. "Die Kunst liegt im Moment und nicht in der Planung."

"Na, das hast du aber schön gesagt", sagte Ron sarkastisch. "In dir steckt ja ein kleiner Philosoph."

"Und in dir steckt ja ein kleiner Zyniker", entgegnete Malfoy und kippte seinen Whiskey herunter. "Gutes Zeug, besser als das Bier. Und zehnmal besser als Feuerwhiskey. Auf meinen Partys gab's immer Muggelwhiskey."

"Das war das Wissen, das mir zur Vollendung meines Glücks gefehlt hat", sagte Ron trocken, trank seinen Whiskey aber ebenfalls.

"Du hast immer einen Kommentar auf Lager, egal, was man sagt", stellte Malfoy fest.

"Ich versuche nur, dich zu imitieren", erwiderte Ron.

"Tut mir Leid, dir das sagen zu müssen, aber es wird wohl bei einer Imitation bleiben –"

"Nun, deine Arroganz kann man einfach nicht nachmachen."

"Aber könnte diese Eigenart von dir dazu geführt haben, dass Granger sich von dir getrennt hat?"

"Könnte diese Eigenart von dir, sämtliche Details meines Privatlebens wissen zu wollen, dazu führen, dass ich dir gleich eins auf die Nase zu haue, ohne darauf zu achten, dass deine Zähne auf ästhetische Weise durch den Raum fliegen?"

"Du hast echt eine umständliche Art, Sätze zu bejahen", sagte Malfoy grinsend. "Hat sie beim finalen Streit ordentlich rumgebrüllt?"

"Du hast echt eine seltsame Art, alles mögliche in harmlose Sätze hineinzuinterpretieren", wich Ron aus.

"Hat sie?"

Ron seufzte, rollte mit den Augen und bestellte ein weiteres Bier, womit er seinen normalen abendlichen Alkoholkonsum um Einiges überschritt. "Ja, hat sie. Und nicht nur das. Danach durfte ich meine Wohnung renovieren, neue Vorhänge kaufen und mir ein neues Sortiment an Büchern, Vasen und sonstigen leicht zu schmeißenden Gegenständen zulegen."

"Schade, dass man davon nichts im Tagespropheten gelesen hat", bedauerte Malfoy. "Ich hätte zu gerne ein Bild davon gesehen."

"Nicht jeder posaunt sein Privatleben in die Öffentlichkeit hinaus, Malfoy", sagte Ron etwas indigniert.

"Ich wette, es war ziemlich beeindruckend. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Granger sämtliche Register an zerstörerischen Flüchen gezogen hat…"

"Ja, es war ziemlich furchteinflößend. Hermine kann echt beängstigend sein, weißt du?"

"Ich kann es mir denken", sagte Malfoy grinsend. "Das heißt, ich weiß es, ich habe es ja am eigenen Leib erlebt, als sie mir damals in der Dritten eine Ohrfeige verpasst hat. Was machen eigentlich eure Kinder?"

"Die leben bei Hermine", erklärte Ron. "Aber ich nehme sie jedes Wochenende zu mir."

"Liebst du sie noch?"

"Tut mir Leid, Malfoy, aber ich bin noch nicht betrunken genug, um dir darauf zu antworten."

Malfoy grinste und bestellte erneut zwei Whiskeys.

"Soll das ein Wetttrinken werden, Malfoy?"

"Vielleicht", sagte Malfoy, der eine Vorliebe für diese vage Aussage zu pflegen schien. "Wenn, dann bin ich klar im Vorteil, du hast ja schon zu trinken angefangen, als ich reingekommen bin."

"Ich bin gleich doppelt im Nachteil, du hast ja Übung durch die ganzen Partys", stellte Ron fest.

"Stimmt… ich bin normalerweise der Einzige, den sie am nächsten Morgen nicht raustragen müssen."

"Na, das klingt doch wirklich nach einer tollen Party mit Stil."

"Ach komm, Weasley… man will sich auch mal auf dem Niveau anderer amüsieren."

"Dass du dich dazu herablässt." Ron schnaubte.

"Ich habe kein Problem damit, mich zu etwas herabzulassen, wenn ich danach wieder den Weg nach oben finde", sagte Malfoy und zwinkerte.

"Ja, du findest den Weg wieder, Malfoy", sagte Ron wehmütig. "Ich nicht. Ich werde für den Rest meines Lebens dazu verdammt sein, hier zu sitzen, mir Stories anzuhören, wie andere Leute diese Bar gefunden haben, und Aaron zu bereichern."

"Ich könnte dir den Weg nach oben zeigen", erbot sich Malfoy. Seine Augen glitzerten.

"Nein, danke, da bleib ich lieber unten", lehnte Ron ab. "Im Übrigen glaube ich, dass du mir noch etwas zu trinken spendieren solltest, wenn du morgen wirklich in der Zeitung stehen willst."

"Kein Problem", sagte Malfoy großzügig und bestellte erneut zwei Gläser.

"Ich muss pinkeln", sagte Ron, erhob sich und ging ein wenig schwankend durch den Raum. Wenige Minuten später stand er vor dem Spiegel des WCs und starrte sich an, blinzelnd durch die ungewohnte Helle. Sein Gesicht war blass und er hatte ziemliche Ringe unter den Augen, was gemeinsam mit seinen Haaren nicht gerade vorteilhaftes Bild von ihm ergab.

Ohne zu wissen, was er tat, fuhr er sich mit nassen Fingern durch die Haare, stylte sie ein wenig und zupfte seinen ausgeleierten Pullover zurecht. Man konnte zwar keinen wirklichen Unterschied feststellen, aber allein die Tat zählte.

Als er zurückkehrte, saß Malfoy immer noch so da wie eben und grinste, als er Ron erblickte. "Aufgehübscht?"

"Woher – ich meine, bin ich eine Frau oder was? Natürlich nicht!"

"Das war ein ziemlich klares "Ja"", konstatierte Malfoy amüsiert. "Aber es sieht besser aus, glaub mir."

"Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dich als meinem persönlichen Stilberater engagiert zu haben, tut mir Leid", erwiderte Ron. "Oh, ich weiß… hast du vor, mir einen dubiosen Vertrag unterzuschieben, wenn ich betrunken genug bin, ihn zu unterschreiben, und mir somit all mein sauer verdientes Geld aus der Tasche zu ziehen?"

"Nein, das wäre ja zu einfach. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass dein Geld so sauer verdient ist. Potter ist doch Abteilungsleiter."

Ron schnaubte. "Und deshalb gehst du davon aus, dass er mit Ministeriumsgeld um sich schmeißt wie ein Bankautomat? Nein, ganz im Gegenteil, vor allem bei seinen Freunden ist er da ganz besonders gewissenhaft, er ist einfach zu fair für diese Welt."

"Holy Harry", sagte Malfoy grinsend. "Oder einfach Gryffindor."

"Vermutlich", seufzte Ron. "Aber so ist er halt. Immer darauf bedacht, es allen recht zu machen."

"Langweiler", urteilte Malfoy. "War er früher schon. Aber was macht er so?"

"Er hat Ginny geheiratet und sie haben drei Kinder, von denen Hermine und ich die Paten sind. Ihm geht's ziemlich gut, mal abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er andauernd mit Orden und ähnlichem überschüttet wird. Das ist ihm ziemlich peinlich."

"Kann ich gar nicht verstehen."

"Ja, das dachte ich mir. Und bestimmt bist du neidisch auf ihn, weil andauernd Artikel über ihn im Tagespropheten stehen?"

"Nein, bin ich nicht, auch wenn dich das überraschen wird. Die Artikel sind ja alle entsetzlich langweilig." Malfoy machte Anstalten, erneut Alkoholisches zu bestellen.

"Lass das lieber mal", äußerte Ron besorgt, "noch einen Whiskey und ich kann nicht mehr klar reden… geschweige denn klar denken."

Malfoy grinste. "Dann hab ich dich ja endlich da, wo ich dich will."

"Aber wenn ich zu betrunken bin, treff ich nachher deinen Mund nicht", warnte Ron, worauf Malfoy noch ein wenig breiter grinste. "Du solltest dich auf einige ziemlich unästhetische Faustschläge einstellen."

"Das macht überhaupt nichts", versicherte Malfoy ihm. "Was zählt, ist der Moment, in dem du… zuschlägst." Sein Grinsen zeigte nun wieder all seine weißen, spitzen Zähne.

"Sag mal, täusche ich mich, oder hast du in all diesen Aussagen einen Subtext impliziert?", erkundigte sich Ron ein wenig irritiert. "Dein Grinsen sieht irgendwie beängstigend aus."

"Möglicherweise."

"Du hast eine Vorliebe dafür, keine klaren Antworten zu geben, oder?"

"Eigentlich war das ein ziemlich eindeutiges "Ja", Weasley."

"Ich schätze, ich bin zu betrunken, um irgendwelche akustischen Feinheiten herauszuhören."

"Gut so", sagte Malfoy befriedigt. "Cheers."

"Cheers", erwiderte Ron und trank den Whiskey. Augenblicklich spürte er, wie seine Sicht etwas verschwamm und seine Zunge schwerer wurde. Ein wenig sackte sein Kopf nach vorne.

"Vielleicht sollten wir lieber zu mir nach Hause gehen", schlug Malfoy vor. "Du musst ja nicht unbedingt in deiner Lieblingskneipe randalieren, falls du später noch mal hierher kommen willst."

"Meinetwegen", brummte Ron undeutlich. "Meinste, ich sollte lieber dein Haus zerlegen?"

"Vielleicht", erwiderte Malfoy und lächelte boshaft. "Das könnte für mehr Schlagzeilen sorgen."

"Also gut. Bezahlst du?"

"Natürlich", antwortete Malfoy. "Schließlich habe ich mein Geld nicht sauer verdient, und außerdem habe ich genug davon, um es zu verprassen."

Während er die Rechnung beglich, manövrierte Ron sich ungelenk in seinen Mantel, bis Malfoy herantrat, und ihm half.

"Du solltest eigentlich auch betrunken sein, damit ich nicht ganz so negativ dastehe", überlegte Ron, während Malfoy ihn durch das nächtliche, von Neonreklamen erleuchtete London führte.

"Keine Sorge, ich habe daheim genug Alkohol."

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Hast du wenigstens auch Whiskey und Bier und so, oder trinkst du bloß Champagner aus teuren, hässlichen Gläsern?", nuschelte Ron.

"Ich habe alles", sagte Malfoy, was Ron befriedigte.

"Gut."

So wanderten sie eine Weile schweigend und Ron hatte vollends die Orientierung verloren. Er fragte sich, ob sie gleich vielleicht erneut auf eine Kneipe stoßen würden – oder zumindest hoffte er es, denn er musste schon wieder pinkeln. "Sind wir bald da?", brummte er.

"Hier sind wir", erwiderte Malfoy, als habe er den Weg genau so berechnet, um Ron exakt im richtigen Moment das antworten zu können. Mit einer beiläufigen Handbewegung deutete er auf ein großes Anwesen, dessen schmiedeeisernes Tor Ron die Sicht auf das Haus versperrte.

"Protzig", urteilte er.

"Oh, du solltest unser richtiges Haus sehen", sagte Malfoy lässig, während sich die Tore mit einem Wink seiner Hand öffneten – Angeber, dachte Ron –, "da ist das hier nur eine Gartenhütte gegen. Aber es ist unser Zweithaus und ich finde es ganz nett."

"Ganz nett" war vermutlich die malfoy'sche Umschreibung für eine cremefarbene Villa mit ausladenden Marmorsäulen, einem vorspringenden Balkon, hohen Ebenholzfenstern, in denen sich kleine Lichter entlang des Weges durch den Garten spiegelten. Der Garten war für ein Stadthaus sehr großzügig und nach dem, was Ron im Dunkeln und mit alkoholvernebelter Sicht erkennen konnte, von Profis gestaltet und mit ausländischen, sündhaft teuren Pflanzen bevölkert.

"Ja, ganz nett", sagte Ron etwas schwächlich. "Aber diese Eingangstüren sind etwas übertrieben, ich meine, da könnten sich drei Leute aufeinander stellen und keiner würde sich beim Durchlaufen den Kopf anstoßen."

"Vielleicht habe ich es dafür konzipiert, vier Leuten übereinander ein Problem zu bereiten", entgegnete Malfoy munter und wies Ron mit einer übertriebenen Handbewegung den Weg in einen Raum, den Ron mit seinen spärlichen architektonischen Kenntnissen als "Salon" identifizierte und der mit schwarzen, elegant geschwungenen Ledersofas ausgestattet war. Dezent lenkten grüne Palmen in cremefarbenen Töpfen den Blick auf eine überdimensionale, tiefschwarze Stereoanlage.

"Beeindruckt, Weasley?", fragte Malfoy und bedeutete ihm, sich zu setzen.

"Allerdings", sagte Ron. "Ich frage mich, wie man so viel Geld für Palmen ausgeben kann – ich meine, Palmen? Das sind viel zu viele! Außerdem sind Stiefmütterchen viel hübscher."

"Ich bezweifle, dass Stiefmütterchen ins Ambiente passen würden", sagte Malfoy mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, während er an einen Schrank herantrat, der sich auf ein Fingerschnippen seinerseits geräuschlos öffnete. "Champagner?"

"Nein, davon wird mir schlecht. Hast du nichts Handfesteres?"

"Was willst du? Wein? Was für einen?"

"Was immer du willst", brummte Ron. "Is' mir egal. Kann ich eh nich' unterscheiden. Alkohol is' Alkohol."

"Das bezweifle ich", sagte Malfoy und Ron erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf ein seltsames Lächeln, bevor er sich umdrehte, um einen dunklen Rotwein in schwere Kristallgläser einzuschenken.

"Hat's in der Anlage hier auch irgendwo 'n Klo?", erkundigte sich Ron.

Malfoy rollte mit den Augen. "Du hast keinen Sinn für Stil, Weasley, wirklich. Hier raus und gleich die zweite Tür links."

Das Bad war so protzig wie der Rest des Hauses; klischeebehaftete, goldene Wasserhähne, schwarze Fliesen, in denen man sich spiegeln konnte, wieder einige Palmen, schneeweiße Handtücher, mehrere schlichte, aber sicherlich teure Schränke aus dunklem Holz und einige riesige Spiegel, die ausgereicht hätten, ein ganzes Spiegelkabinett auszustatten.

Malfoy hatte eindeutig zu viel Geld, stellte Ron fest, und überlegte, ob hier die Klos möglicherweise mit Champagner gespült wurden und die Wasserhähne aus Massivgold waren. Sicherlich. Prüfend betrachtete Ron sich in den Spiegeln, diese Rundumselbstmusterung eignete sich jedoch nicht gerade, um sein Ego zu pushen.

Er hatte ganz eindeutig zu viel getrunken und, was noch viel gravierender war, eindeutig zu viel mit Malfoy geredet. Und ebenso eindeutig war es ein Fehler, mit Malfoy mitgegangen sein. Nun, er würde einen wichtigen Termin morgen vorschützen und sich so schnell wie möglich verziehen, auch wenn er es ein wenig bedauerte, dieses Haus wieder verlassen zu müssen, denn trotz seiner Abneigung gegen Reichtum und Protzerei konnte Ron nicht umhin, zu bemerken, dass die Handtücher einen wesentlichen höheren Flausch- und die Sofas einen um einiges höheren Bequemlichkeitsfaktor hatten; von der Stereoanlage wollte er gar nicht erst anfangen.

Selbige hatte Malfoy angeschmissen, als Ron zurückkehrte; aus den nicht sichtbaren Lautsprechern drang leise Geigenmusik. Malfoy klopfte auf den Platz neben sich, reichte Ron sein Glas und hob dann sein eigenes. "Auf das Erneuern einer alten Schulfreundschaft", sagte er und prostete Ron zu.

"Schulfeindschaft", verbesserte Ron und trank aus. Augenblicklich durchfuhr ihn ein berauschendes Gefühl, so einen guten Rotwein hatte er noch nie getrunken – ihm war, als könne er fliegen.

Malfoy lachte leise. "Ach komm, Weasley, wir haben uns doch nie wirklich gehasst, oder? Das waren Dummejungenstreiche."

"Nun, ich hab dich immer gehasst", sagte Ron und spähte sehnsüchtig in Richtung der Weinflasche. "Du warst echt ein Ekel. Und immer gemein zu Harry, Hermine und mir."

Während er ihm nachschenkte, sagte Malfoy: "Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass das nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht hat."

"Wir haben dich in deinem siebten Jahr gleich zweimal gerettet", erwiderte Ron etwas gekränkt. "Und Harry hat sich nach dem Krieg sehr für dich eingesetzt."

"Gutmensch."

"Ich war ja dagegen", fügte Ron an.

"Willst du einen Orden?" Malfoy lächelte und beugte sich vor, er war Ron sehr nahe, Ron konnte sein Parfüm riechen… nun, er war der Meinung, dass Männer das Parfüm von anderen Männern eigentlich nicht riechen sollten, aber Malfoys war berauschend, herb und… hastig trank Ron sein Glas aus, um seine Verwirrung zu überspielen. Doch dadurch nahm er alles nur noch viel deutlicher wahr: Malfoys verwirrenden Geruch, seine silbernen Augen, sein Haar, aus dem sich einzelne Strähnen gelöst hatten…

"Was soll denn das werden?", fiepte Ron, mit dem Gefühl, jetzt sei der richtige Zeitpunkt, den morgigen wichtigen Termin anzubringen, verunsichert und rutschte einen Zentimeter zurück, woraufhin Malfoy drei Zentimeter nachrutschte. "Weißt du, ich sollte jetzt gehen, ich muss morgen früh raus, weil ich einen wichtigen Termin habe. Außerdem solltest du, wenn du willst, dass ich dir eine reinhaue –"

Ron wurde effektiv die Luftzufuhr abgeschnitten, als Malfoy seine Lippen auf Rons presste, ihn rabiat an den Schultern packte und aufs Sofa drückte. "Mmpfff!", machte Ron hilflos und versuchte, sich unter Malfoy hervorzuwinden, scheiterte jedoch kläglich und musste sich Malfoys Lippen ergeben, was jedoch, mal rein objektiv betrachtet, keine schlechte Sache war, denn Malfoys Lippen in Kombination mit Malfoys Duft, seiner Zunge und seinen betörenden Quecksilberaugen waren sehr förderlich für die Ausschüttung von Sexualhormonen in seinem Gehirn.

Subjektiv betrachtet, hatte es jedoch auch eindeutig negative Folgen, denn Ron bekam keine Luft mehr. So sog er erst mal eine lungenfüllende Portion Luft ein, als Malfoy von seinen Lippen abließ und sich stattdessen seinem Kinn widmete, und stieß – aufgrund des Schocks noch nicht zu literarisch wertvollen Aussagen fähig – hervor: "Malfoy! Bei Merlin, Malfoy! Was –?"

"Sei still und genieß es", riet Malfoy und Ron zuckte zusammen, als er fühlte, wie sein Pullover Kontakt mit seiner Haut verlor und dafür Malfoys Hände die verlorengehende Wärme ersetzten.

"Aber Malfoy!", sagte Ron empört und fühlte sich plötzlich wieder in der Lage, komplexere Satzstrukturen zu formulieren. "Das geht doch nicht! Ich meine, wir können uns nicht mal leiden!"

"Das spielt doch keine Rolle", entgegnete Malfoy ungerührt und arbeitete sich langsam Rons Hals entlang, sodass sein noch einigermaßen züchtig bedeckter Oberkörper gleich von oben und unten bedrängt wurde.

"Was machst du da überhaupt?", fragte Ron und fuchtelte ein wenig planlos und in der Hoffnung, Malfoy wie eine schwirrende Fliege vertreiben zu können, mit den Händen.

"Ich ziehe deinen Pullover aus", erwiderte Malfoy, als wäre es das Offensichtlichste auf der Welt (was es eigentlich auch war, denn beide mussten ein wenig hampeln und zappeln, während Ron beinahe von seinem eigenen Pullover erwürgt wurde), "siehst du das nicht?"

"Natürlich sehe ich es", erwiderte Ron etwas kurzatmig, "das war eine rhetorische Frage."

"Wundert mich, dass du überhaupt noch in der Lage bist, so etwas zu denken, geschweige denn zu sagen", stellte Malfoy erstaunt fest. "Normalerweise müsstest du eigentlich im Delirium liegen… und das nicht wegen des Alkohols."

"Du bist so von dir selbst überzeugt, Malfoy, das gibt es einfach nicht", erwiderte Ron. "Außerdem… ähm, was macht deine Hand da?"

"Die –"

"Nein, ich will's nicht hören." Ron ächzte unwillkürlich, als Malfoys Hände komplett in seiner Hose verschwanden. "Hör mal, könntest du mal aufhören, mich abzulenken? Ich versuche gerade, ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit dir zu führen!"

"Davon merke ich aber nichts", sagte Malfoy grinsend, während er langsam Rons Hose öffnete und sie nach unten schob.

"Du zerstörst ja auch jede vernünftige Gesprächsgrundlage", sagte Ron beleidigt.

Malfoy rollte mit den Augen. "Es gibt Momente im Leben, Weasley, da redet man nicht. Und dieser gehört ganz eindeutig dazu." Er rutschte nach oben, beugte sich über Ron und küsste ihn wieder.

Ron gab auf, und ohne zu wissen, was genau er dort eigentlich tat, schlang er die Arme um Malfoys Hals, zog ihn zu sich herab und fuhr mit einer Hand durch Malfoys Haar. Der Zopf löste sich, glatte Strähnen blonden Haares rutschten durch seine Finger und Ron stellte fest, dass man nur halb so gut in anderer Leute Haaren herumwursteln konnte, wenn diese einen störenden Rollkragenpullover trugen.

Überhaupt, wieso trug Malfoy eigentlich noch sämtliche Klamotten am Leib, während er selbst entblättert auf dem Sofa und seine Kleidung zerknittert am Boden lag? Nähte von Hosen und Pulloverstoff konnten nämlich ziemlich kratzig und unangenehm an nackter Haut sein, wenn man damit ein wenig herumrutschte. Mit gryffindor'schem Gerechtigkeitssinn startete Ron den Täter-Opfer-Ausgleich und entledigte Malfoy seiner Klamotten.

Dieser schien überaus einverstanden damit, denn er machte sich sogleich daran, Rons Boxershorts mit geschickten Händen von ihrem angestammten Platz zu entfernen, und Ron, nicht ganz so geschickt, aber er war ja nicht dumm, tat es ihm gleich. Erneut küsste Malfoy ihn, die Hände fest um seine Schultern gelegt, nun schon drängender und Ron spürte seine nackte, heiße Haut sehr deutlich an seiner eigenen…

Plötzlich drehte er den Kopf weg. "Moment", nuschelte er, noch etwas atemlos, "so geht das nicht."

"Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte Malfoy genervt. "Musst du schon wieder aufs Klo?"

Ron grinste ein wenig schuldbewusst. "Nein, aber… unsere Socken. Die müssen wir auch noch ausziehen."

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen starrte Malfoy ihn an.

"Doch, wirklich. Ich meine, ich hab noch nie… ich meine, Socken! Das ist total abturnend!"

"Ich merke es", brummte Malfoy. "Mein Gott, Weasley… du bist wirklich das komplizierteste Date, das ich jemals hatte." Aber dennoch zog er seine Socken aus, und wenn er gerade schon mal dabei war, auch noch die von Ron. "Passt dir sonst noch was nicht? Soll ich vielleicht noch das Licht etwas dimmen? Willst du Kerzen? Andere Musik?"

Ron lächelte verlegen. "Das mit dem Licht dimmen wäre vielleicht keine so schlechte Idee."

Malfoy stieß einen Seufzer aus, der wohl aus tiefstem Herzen kam, und drehte das Licht etwas herunter. "Besser?"

"Ja, vielen Dank."

"Kann ich jetzt endlich weitermachen?"

"Bitte – mmpf!" Ron grunzte erschrocken, als Malfoy seine Lippen unerwartet und kompromisslos um seinen Schwanz schloss – vermutlich, um der Sache endlich das richtige Tempo zu verpassen und sämtliche geistigen und körperlichen Verrenkungen Rons effektiv beendete.

Ron schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf Malfoys Zunge – nicht, dass ihm das schwer gefallen wäre, da es nicht so viel Ablenkendes außen herum gab – und die wundervollen Dinge, die sie tat. Blind tastete er nach Malfoy, vergrub die Hände in dessen Schopf, krallte sich darin fest, während er immer wieder leise aufstöhnte.

Malfoy hatte wirklich ungeahnte Fähigkeiten – Ron atmete tief ein, als seine Zunge an seinem Schwanz hinab fuhr – und vor allem, dass er es so gut konnte. Wo er das wohl gelernt hatte? Von Ernie vielleicht? Scharf sog Ron die Luft ein, als Malfoys Zunge tiefer glitt, und beschloss, alle Ernies dieser Welt Ernies sein zu lassen, und sich nur noch auf die momentan primären Dinge zu konzentrieren.

Wie beispielsweise seinen Schwanz. Ron stieß dumpfe, undeutliche Grunzlaute aus, während Malfoy ihn dem Höhepunkt entgegen leckte, der ihn derart überwältigte, dass er beinahe besinnungslos auf dem Sofa zusammensackte, von dem er sich in Ekstase halb aufgerichtet hatte, und gar nicht bemerkte, was Malfoy als nächstes anstellte.

Dies wurde ihm jedoch nur allzu deutlich bewusst, als er etwas Kaltes und Malfoys Finger an seinem Arsch spürte, wo sie ganz eindeutig nicht hingehörten. "Was soll denn das werden?", japste er atemlos.

"Wonach fühlt es sich an, hm?"

Ron jaulte auf, als Malfoys erster Finger in ihn eindrang. Er war zwar über Schwulensex nicht uninformiert, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so wehtun und sich so komisch anfühlen würde. "Malfoy!", keuchte er. "Das tut weh, verdammt!"

"Nichts gewohnt, Weasley?"

"Nein, bin ich nicht! Nicht an dieser Stelle!"

"Das wird aber schleunigst Zeit", schnurrte Malfoy und rutschte ein wenig nach oben, um Ron zu küssen.

Ganz und gar von Malfoys atemberaubenden Lippen (und das sogar wörtlich) abgelenkt, nahm Ron nicht wahr, was genau Malfoy dort unten tat, aber es war ihm auch lieber so.

Malfoy unterbrach den Kuss und warnte Ron: "Das könnte jetzt wehtun."

"Noch mehr als jetzt?", fragte Ron und verzog das Gesicht. "Meinst du – aaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Verdammt!"

Um die Kabbelei, die jetzt vermutlich gefolgt wäre, zu umgehen, hatte Malfoy sich einfach langsam in ihn geschoben – mit sehr unangenehmen Folgen für Ron. "Auauauauaua! Aaaaauuu!"

"Mein Gott, Weasley! Beruhige dich!"

"Aaaahhh! Auauauauaua!"

"Weasley... Entspann dich und genieß es."

"Auauauauau! Wie, bei Merlin, soll ich mich entspannen?!"

"So." Malfoy packte ihn kurzerhand bei den Schultern, zog ihn hoch zu sich und nach einer kurzen Entstehung und Entwirrung eines Extremitätenknotens schafften sie es, sich zu küssen, und Ron wurde von dem Schmerz etwas abgelenkt.

Aber immer noch spürte er sehr genau, wie Malfoy sich langsam und vorsichtig in ihm bewegte; jedoch schaffte er es nach einer Weile, nicht mehr vor Schmerzen stöhnen zu müssen, als Malfoy den Kuss unterbrach und langsam das Tempo seiner Stöße steigerte.

"Aaaaahhh, Malfoy!"

Malfoy hielt kurzzeitig inne. "Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

"Ähm… klar… immer doch…"

"Bitte, nenn mich Draco."

"Ich glaub, ich hab mich verhört! Was?!"

"Nenn –"

"Ich hab schon verstanden, was du gesagt hast! Aber was soll das denn jetzt? Wozu dieser plötzliche, störende Romantik-Anfall?"

Etwas schuldbewusst grinste Malfoy. "Ich kann nicht, wenn mich jemand beim Nachnamen nennt."

Ron sackte für einen Moment in sich zusammen. "Na gut. Na gut… dann schieß mal los… Draco."

"Stehst du auf Wortwitze beim Sex, hm?", fragte M… Draco grinsend.

"Ja, total – aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Mal – äh, Draco! Willst du mir den Arsch aufreißen oder was?!"

"Schon wieder ein Wortspiel", schnurrte Draco. "Mich macht so was ja an…"

"Schön für dich – aaahhhaaahhh… au? Oh mein Gott…"

"Hab ich den richtigen Punkt getroffen?", grinste Draco.

"Jaha… trotzdem au, bist du bald soweit?"

"Du lenkst mich vom Wesentlichen ab, Weasley."

"Oh, du bist so inkonsequent. Sag wenigstens Ron. Und dann… bitte beeil dich", sagte Ron gequält.

Draco gehorchte und Ron versuchte, sein schmerzerfülltes Keuchen zu unterdrücken, und stattdessen, möglichst lustvoll, um zusätzlich stimulierend zu wirken, Dracos Namen zu stöhnen. Das schien zu wirken, denn endlich, endlich, endlich war Draco so weit.

Erleichtert seufzte Ron auf und ließ sich auf das Sofa zurückfallen, Draco oben auf ihn drauf. "Wie fandest du's, W – Ron?", fragte Draco nach einigen Minuten der Erholung.

"Glaubst du, ich lob dich jetzt, um dein Ego zu pushen, oder was?", brummte Ron genervt. "Es hat wehgetan, falls du das überhört haben solltest."

"Es hat dir aber gefallen", beharrte Draco.

"Ja, war ganz nett. Na gut, du kannst wirklich toll blasen", räumte Ron ein. "Aber mehr kriegst du nicht zu hören", fügte er hinzu, als Draco befriedigt grinste, "ich werde morgen vermutlich kaum sitzen, geschweige denn, gescheit stehen oder laufen können."

"Ich kenne da so ein paar Zauber, die sind ganz praktisch. Kannst du ja morgen früh mal ausprobieren."

"Bin ich dein neuestes Versuchskaninchen für Zaubersprüche?"

"Nein, bist du nicht. Mit Ernie hab ich's auch schon ausprobiert."

"Danke, aber das wollte ich nicht hören. Ich will jetzt vor allem schlafen."

"Bei mir? Ich hab ein wundervolles, großes Bett."

"Wie voraussehend."

"Ja, nicht wahr?"

"Das war kein Lob, das war ein subtiler Hinweis… könntest du uns bitte jetzt endlich dahinapparieren?"

"Kein Problem, Ron." Draco ging vom Sofa aus auf Tauchstation, krabbelte ein wenig auf dem Boden herum, durchwühlte seine Klamotten und kehrte dann zu Ron zurück. Wortlos schwang er den Zauberstab, Ron spürte das vertraute Gefühl, wie die Welt um ihn herum kurz verschwamm und sich gleich darauf wieder materialisierte.

Ron war viel zu müde, um das Schlafzimmer richtig wahrzunehmen, vage inspizierte er den großen Raum mit der hohen Decke, den riesigen, dunklen Schrank und das wahrhaft riesige Bett. Es war so bequem, wie Ron es nicht anders erwartet hatte, und lud ihn zum Schlafen ein. Ron beschloss, dieser Einladung zu folgen.

"Nacht", brummte er Draco zu, der nichts erwiderte. Im Gegenzug verspürte er jedoch seine Hände, die über seine Seiten glitten…

Mit einem entschlossenen Ruck drehte Ron sich um, zog Draco die Bettdecke weg und schloss die Augen. Nur Minuten später schlief er tief genug, um weder von plötzlich auftretenden Erdbeben, unerwartet einmarschierenden Blaskapellen noch dem unangekündigten Weltuntergang und erst recht nicht von einem lüsternen Draco Malfoy geweckt zu werden.

xXx

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Ron durch ein regelmäßiges, nervtötendes Tock-Tock geweckt, das sich in seinen brummenden Schädel zu bohren schien. Halbherzig öffnete er ein Auge und blickte sich um. Seine Umwelt war noch ein wenig unscharf und ein schaler Geschmack im Mund verschönerte das Aufwacherlebnis nicht zusätzlich.

Langsam schälte sich das Schlafzimmer aus der Unschärfe und Ron erkannte eine ungeduldige und eindeutig verärgerte Eule, die außen auf dem Fensterbrett saß und mit ihrem Schnabel gegen das Fensterbrett pochte. An ihre Klaue war der Tagesprophet gebunden. Ron öffnete das Fenster und sie flatterte herein, ließ den Tagespropheten auf den Boden fallen und blickte ihn dann vorwurfsvoll an.

"Draco. Hey, Draco." Ron rüttelte an seiner Schulter. Draco, der friedlich dagelegen war, den Kopf in seiner Armbeuge verborgen, brummte unwillig. "Draco, wach auf. Da ist die Eule mit dem Tagespropheten.

Widerwillig und ein wenig zerknautscht richtete Draco sich auf, kramte in einer Schublade seines Nachttisches und steckte der Eule einige Knut in einen kleinen Lederbeutel an ihrem Bein. Anschließend ließ er sich auf das Bett zurückfallen und legte den Unterarm über seine Augen, um sie vor dem Sonnenlicht zu schützen.

Ron wollte es ihm gerade gleich tun, da erhaschte er einen Blick auf seinen Familiennamen auf der Titelseite – hastig entfaltete die Zeitung. Sein Gesicht verlor jegliche Farbe, als er die Schlagzeile las: "Malfoy-Erbe steigt mit Auror Ron Weasley ins Bett – lesen Sie hier alle Infos zum neuesten Skandal um den blonden Schönling!"

"Hm? Stimmt was nicht?" Draco hob den Arm, um Ron darunter hervor fragend anzublinzeln.

"Ob was nicht stimmt?" Rons Stimme wurde zu einem Kieksen und versagte, also hielt er Draco die Zeitung wortlos hin.

"Oh, das." Draco schien nicht weiter beunruhigt. "Nun, sie schreiben immerhin nichts allzu Negatives über dich… mal abgesehen von dem Kommentar über deine Hühnerbrust und die einzigen sommersprossenfreien Zonen deines Körpers… oh, und deinen Pullover machen sie auch noch ein wenig mies – aber mach dir nichts draus, ich mag ihn."

Ron ignorierte seine Worte. "Woher wissen die das?!"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Reporter sind wie Wanzen… vielleicht hab ich sogar welche im Garten leben." Er grinste. "Erinnerst du dich noch an Rita Kimmkorn, von der dieser Artikel übrigens auch stammt?"

"MALFOY, DU ARSCH!!!!"

Arsch. Hm. Keine schlechte Idee. Mit einem Knurren stürzte Ron sich auf Draco.

xXx

A/N: Hoffe, diese kleine Geschichte mit dem etwas selteneren Pairing hat euch gefallen! Reviews, bitte?


End file.
